gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Darren Criss
Darren Criss ist ein 24-jähriger US-amerikanischer Sänger, Songwriter und Schauspieler aus San Francisco, Kalifornien. Bekannt ist er aus "A Very Potter Musical", einer Harry Potter Musical Parodie, in der er Harry Potter darstellt. Des Weiteren ist er der Darsteller von Blaine Anderson, einem offen homosexuellen Schüler der Dalton Academy aus der erfolgreichen US-Serie Glee. Leben Darren Everett Criss wurde am 5. Februar 1987 geboren und ist halb Filipino (mütterlicherseits) und halb Irisch (väterlicherseits). Er besuchte für seine Grundschulausbildung die "Stuart Hall für Jungen" und für seine höhere Schulbildung die "St. Ignatius College Preparatory." Er ging auf die "Universität von Michigan", diese schloss er 2009 mit einem Studium in Kunst und Schauspielerei ab. Er spielt Gitarre, Klavier, Cello, Geige, Mandoline und Schlagzeug. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, Chuck Criss, dieser ist ein Teil der Indie-Rockband Freelance Whales. Früher war Darren mit seinem Bruder Chuck gemeinsam in einer Band, dort spielte Darren das Schlagzeug. Karriere 'Als Schauspieler' Darren ist Teil der Theatergruppe Team StarKid, diese wurde von den Schauspielstudenten der University of Michigan gegründet. Seine populärste Rolle bei StarKid war die Rolle des Harry Potter in "A Very Potter Musical" und in "A Very Potter Sequel". Beide Theaterstücke basieren auf den Harry Potter Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Criss schrieb hierbei die Hälfte aller Lieder für A Very Potter Musical und alle Lieder in A Very Potter Sequel. Für "StarShip", Februar 2011, komponierte Criss sämtliche Lieder, jedoch trat er selbst nicht in der Show nicht auf. Seit der zweiten Staffel von Glee übernimmt er die Rolle des "Blaine Anderson", einen sympathischen und charmanten Schüler der Dalton Academy. In beinahe jeder der bisherigen Folge durfte er ein Solo singen und diese verkauften sich sehr gut. Mehrere dieser Lieder waren Spitzenreiter der iTunes Charts in den USA. Am 7. Juli 2011 hatte er die Ehre auf die Premiere des letzten Harry Potters Films und die darauf folgende Gala, eingeladen zu werden. Seine Begleitung an diesem Abend war sein bester Freund, Joe Walker. Darren ist außerdem mit Evanna Lynch, der Darstellerin von Luna Lovegood aus Harry Potter, befreundet. Filmografie Musik Videos *"Skin and Bones" (2009) by Charlene Kaye *"Magnolia Wine" (2009) by Charlene Kaye *"Roll with Me" (2009) by Montgomery Gentry *"Dress and Tie" (2011) by Charlene Kaye *"Last Friday Night" (2011) by Katy Perry Zusammen mit Charlene Kaye *"Skin and Bones" von Things I Will Need in the Past (2008) *"Dress and Tie" (2011) Theater *''Fanny'' (1997) als Cesario *''Do I Hear a Waltz'' (1998) als Mauro *''Babes in Arms'' (1999) als Beauregard Calhoun *''A Very Potter Musical'' (2009) als Harry Potter; auch Songwriter *''Me and My Dick'' (2009) als Italienisch Restaurant-Besitzer (Sprechrolle); auch Songwriter und Gitarrist *''A Very Potter Sequel'' (2010) als Harry Potter; auch Songwrite *''Starship'' (2011) - Songwriter *''How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying'' als J. Pierrepont Finch Web Serien *2007 in "Little White Lie" als Toby Phillips *2011 - heute in "Life of Leopold" als Leopold Bonar Video Spiele *2011 in "Dead or Alive: Dimensions" als Jann Lee Diskografie Team StarKid *2007: Little White Lie *2009: A Very Potter Musical *2010: Me and My Dick (A New Musical) *2010: A Very StarKid Album *2010: A Very Potter Sequel *2011: StarShip Solo *2010: Human (EP) Glee *''Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album'' (2010) *''Glee: The Music, Volume 4'' (2010) *''Glee: The Music, Volume 5'' (2011) *''Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers'' (2011) *''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' (2011) Externe Links *darrencriss.com - Offizielle Webseite *Iclemyer; DarrenCriss- Youtube Auszeichnungen *2011: Dorian Awards - We're Wilde About You Rising Star Award (für Glee) *2011: Teen Choice Award - Choice TV: Actor Breakout (für Glee) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2